


Distance on a New Years Eve

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years eve and spending time away from each other is a painful feeling, especially since Steve is forced to go to an event rather than spend time with Tony. How will the two manage to spend their first New Years together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance on a New Years Eve

teve was stuck at a military shindig, parties weren’t really his thing. He wasn’t in the best of moods either; considering that he really wanted to spend New Year’s with Tony, rather than a bunch of strangers.  
He looked at his glass with was already thick with condensation, the cold ice outside and the warm heat from the heaters that lined the hall. It really wasn’t his type of music either, being in the modern times had meant that there was a whole new genre of music to get used to. He still loved his swing and jazz music, but all he could hear now was heavy bass. It was even difficult to see with the smoke machines and lasers, which constantly got him straight in the eyes. He really didn’t understand how this could be fun, though, people did continue dancing… Very few actually dancing, everyone was mainly sat at their own tables, amongst their own families ready to welcome the New Year together. They all looked quite bored, nattering between themselves. Even the people that were dancing seemed almost obligated to do so.

He had only agreed to come because well, it was better than sitting home alone for the new years, but the isolation that he felt did mimic the feeling of being alone. People would stop and stare, seeing that he was Captain America, but rather than approach him, they’d just continue their gawking stare. He’d tried to be sociable, honestly, but it was difficult to be sociable with people who either saw him as a poster boy or as a superhero. Either way, people didn’t see him as ‘Steve Rogers’, and that was something that he had missed. He even tried dancing, as occasionally a soldier would walk up to him and say,

“Hey, come join us.”

Dancing to a song that he didn’t know, or at least trying to, he couldn’t help but feel as though all eyes were on him again. They were, really, he had a very strange dance; well, to prevent embarrassing himself it was more of a sway.

There was one thing that was keeping him entertained, passing the time and it was his mobile phone. Tony had given it to him and after having become accustomed to using it after much practice, he had gotten used to texting. He knew Tony was abroad at a company New Year’s party, and also knew that being the socialite that he was; he’d probably be drinking and having fun. Nonetheless, he texted him anyway, out of pure boredom.

‘Hey Tony, hope you’re having a good time. Not much to do here. Wish I’d stayed at home but a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do, right?’

An hour after he had texted him, he felt his phone vibrate and quickly grabbed it, flicking it up to see that Tony had replied.

‘Hi Cap! Having lots of fun here. Should’ve joined me. Told you so.’

‘Wish I was there too. But this is my duty.’

‘You’re far too invested in doing stuff for the military.’

‘What can I say? They made me who I am today.’

‘My dad had a hand in that, so in theory you should be invested in me too.’

Steve chuckled as he got the reply, his eyes now fixated on the screen, almost blocking out the party as he became more and more engrossed in texting.

The texts went back and forth, and the replies started to appear quicker and quicker. It came as a shock to Steve that Tony would take the time out to reply, but it made him happy that he was actually keeping him entertained.

The blond captain’s eyes were glued on the clock as the moment drew near. Even the music died down as everyone began to count in unison.

“Happy New Year!” Everyone yelled,

Almost immediately Steve’s phone lit up with a text, he read it with a beaming grin on his face,

‘Happy New Year, Steve!’ it read, from Tony.

‘Same to you, Tony. Have a great one.’, he paused just as he diverted his gaze momentarily, just in thought. He wondered if he should include that last part or not, he shrugged and continued to type, ‘Love you.’ He added. As soon as he pressed send, he blushed brightly wondering whether it was actually a wrong move. He knew Tony hated being mushy like that, but really; he wanted to show that he cared. It was hard to do so with texts; he couldn’t really convey as much emotion as he wanted to, or could do if he were face to face with him.

Moments later he got a reply, ‘Love you too.’ His eyes softened and his heartbeat quickened as he held the phone, reading the words over and over as the glare from the fireworks that shot up brightened up the sky and lit up the darkened room. Though he had wished Tony was there, this was really good enough. 

The New Year had a lot in store for him and Tony, and he couldn’t wait to see how it’d all play out. But in truth really, just those words, they made his entire New Year the best one that he had ever experienced.


End file.
